


Incorrect Wayward Guide Quotes

by arson_simp



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, have fun reading this shit show, i really dont know where the fuck i came up with this idea, please dont read this its so stupid, really idk why im even posting it lmao, seriously whY THE FUCK IS THIS HERE BAJSKDNS, shoutout to the stankid discord server love yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arson_simp/pseuds/arson_simp
Summary: literally the stupidest thing i’ve ever done probably
Relationships: Artemis Schue-Horyn & Paul Schue-Horyn, Desmond Brewer/Quinn Cassidy, Madison Reynolds & Sybilus Silver II, Madison Reynolds/Artemis Schue-Horyn, Mary Jo Walker/Ellis Walker, Sybilus Silver II/Paul Schue-Horyn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Incorrect Wayward Guide Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> uh this contains spoilers my boys so please dont read if you havent seen all the episodes. also this is the shittiest thing ive ever written i really dont know
> 
> also my dumbass forgot to say this the first time but these are all from discord servers im in lol

Jeremiah: DO NOT DENY THE THY  
Madison: WHAT IS THOYU

Artemis: Hamilton? What’s that? I only know lesbians dancing.

Agnes: Pro homo

Any of the Irons: No, fuck you, you don’t know what the sun is.

Literally everyone: Artemis’s hair is the only straight thing about her

Agnes after Madison and Desmond tell her they put LSD in the water:  
i l o v e c o c a i n

Mary Jo or Ellis: I AM a city

Any of the werewolves: Idek who I am anymore, I’ve been told to be like 4 different people and a dog at this point.

Ryan: Macdondalmds

Sybilus: gggggggg

Paul supporting his sister: Assert the lesbian dominance.

Quinn: OK THE COWBOY FINGERS ARE ALMOST READY

Helen, talking about Rita: She just said shit while singing I’m a little teapot

Paul after becoming a werewolf: Why the fuck am I a pretzel?

Artemis, after Paul teases her about crushing on Madison: Arson is always a question and the answer is yes.

Agnes: Can’t be me, I was doing steroids

Honestly anyone: Fuck love, just be a snake

Quinn: Gulacomoli

Jeremiah: Islamic

Sybilus, drawing a cross: It’s lopsided-  
Madison: So is Christianity.

Madison, Artemis, Paul, Sybilus, Desmond, and Quinn: Lord is gay, and gay is lord, so we are lord, and lord is we.

Dr. Henry: DON’T SMELL HOT SAUCE

Rita: I scream, you scream, but mainly you scream because you’re fucking murdered

The townspeople electing Diane again: DIANE 2024

Truman: You can run, but you can’t run.

Madison, while drunk, pointing at Jeremiah: Marriage man.

Paul: Muscles make you strength

Artemis: Yeah bro, arson is temporary. Mullets are forever.

Madison, walking into the town hall meeting late: How are y’all doing?  
Everyone: *starts singing*

Sybilus: That feeling when your nose is constipated

Madison, to Paul, after he said I love you: I was confused, so I married your sister

Paul: Unless they’re neck

Quinn: OOH TEAL LOOKS GOOD WITH BUTTER

Everyone to Jewel: Go to cla ass

Donny: EMO NEMO EMO NEMO EMO NEMO

Jewel to Donny: your moms a hope

Paul: Anyone who is gay is gay.  
Artemis: How intelligent of you.  
Sybilus: What if my gay is gay? Does that make me gay?  
Madison: Idk man, is your gay *gay* gay?

Prism, as a ghost: I REGRET BETRAYING THE RAVINE OF SHIT

I genuinely apologize for all of this I really dont know what it was supposed to be lmao

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for suffering through that. again, idk why i made this, but its here ig. 
> 
> if you wanna join the server that *most* of these quotes are from heres the link:  
> https://discord.gg/pNgsQV3
> 
> also sorry for forgetting other characters like crispin (he neves talks anyways) or aubrey and odie doty but i just couldnt think of anything for them
> 
> a personal favorite of mine is “OOH TEAL LOOKS GOOD WITH BUTTER” because my stupid braincells decided to use butter for an art project and this was the result  
> again thank you for reading this shit ok thanks bye


End file.
